Fire and Ice
by mxahnxxr
Summary: What I had with him wasn't normal.. Then again nothing in my life wasn't normal... But when he sold me out to Voldemort, I started to realized what we had, what Draco had - I had; wasn't abnormal...
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

IMPORTANT; And Check out my other stories. The Malfoy Maid [ Draco/Ginny] and The Fat Girl [ Draco/ Oc]

"**I trusted you!" She yelled. "I loved you with all my heart! And all this time you have been helping him!"**

**Next thing she knew her knees gave away. She fell to the ground sobbing. She had never cried in her life till now but one man shattered her to pieces.  
><strong>

"**I never betrayed. I love you" He said as he approached her.  
><strong>

"**GET AWAY FROM ME!" She exclaimed and moved back.  
><strong>

**"Don't do this…Please" He begged to her. **

**"Excellent! You bought her to me! Excellent" A voice drawled out of the darkness. **

**Horror struck her face, tears fell from her eyes. Her breath started to hold-up. It seemed as if all the air was leaking out from her lungs. She looked at the man whom she loved and saw him drop his head.  
><strong>

**The hooded figure started to walk towards her. "No!" She exclaimed. Before she knew the hooded figure had pointed her wand at her.  
><strong>

**"Avada Kedavra!" The green light shot out from his wand and hit her**

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Anna woke up panting in her bed. Beads of sweat formed on her head.  
>"Just a dream! Just a dream!" She said to herself. She ran her hand through her dark brown hair as she took her head in her hand and calmed herself. She fell back to her bed.<p>

It was the third time she had this dream and day by day it was getting worse. She looked out side and saw the sun rising up. She didn't feel like sleeping anymore but still kept on lying in her bed. She was listening to the rhythm of her heart, its lub-dub sound. She was still as a rock, silent as death but her brain was thinking constantly. She was never able to see the face of the boy and of that hooded figure. No matter

how hard she tried she was never able to and she usually forget the dream but remembered it when it came again. She kept on lying there, thinking. Her life was a mess. She was only ten when she came to know that she was adopted. When she asked, who her real parents were, her adopted parents told her, they didn't know. At eleven she came to know she was accepted at Hogwarts, School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was very happy but when she came back home that summer her adopted parents, separated, divorce. She was still trying to cope with a problem of being adopted when this one hit her. According to the muggle court, she was given to her adopted farther and her adopted brother to her mother.

Her adopted father, Jake married a woman named, Catherine. She was very pretty and so was her daughter, Caroline. Her step sister was a bitch to her but she never let Caroline get her. She was like those stuck-up snobs, who walk around the city with those sparkly hand bags and fancy clothes. To Anna, Caroline was a dumb blonde. The only thing which kept her alive was music and Hogwarts. This was her final year at Hogwarts. She had no idea what she was going to do once she finished school. Anna sighed in. Only one week was left for school to open and she could hardly wait to go back. The door suddenly opened. Caroline walked in. Anna bolted up in her bed.

"What do you want?" She asked in a dead voice.

"Morning step sister" She said in a sickening sweet voice. It nearly made Anna gag. Caroline moved around her room, knowing Anna was watching her. "When is your freak school opening? I hope it opens tomorrow because I'm really getting sick of you being here."

"You. Sick! I'm the one who is getting sick of you. What can be worse than a dumb blonde roaming all over the house" She snarled. "Now get out from my room"

"Watch it you, Goth Bitch!"  
>"Ha! Look whose talking. Now before I introduce my friend, Miss Wand, why don't you just Sod off" Anna looked right in that bimbo's eyes. An evil smirk appeared on her lips. "Get lost!"<p>

At once Caroline left the room. Anna stared at the close door. "Bitch" She mumbled as she got out from her bed. She put on her favorite song, Midnight by the Killers. Anna put on a pair of black denims and a black sleeveless shirt, revealing her snake tattoo on her right arm. She stood in front of her mirror. Her hair were dark brown, nearly black and have light curls. Some where they were straight and some where curled. Her eyes were dark brown as well. Her body was normal, it was not too slim and nor too fat. She was not as tall as a klutz and not short as a dwarf. She was normal.

She went downstairs to the kitchen and saw her father looking at her very cross.

"Morning dad" She greeted. Getting annoyed by his watch. "What? Oh, I didn't know you where here, Catharine." She said as she took out orange juice from the fridge.

"What did you say to Caroline? Why did she come down crying?"

"OH! Ask your, precious daughter yourself. I don't have to time for her crocodile tears." She said annoyed.

"Anna!"

"Yes!"

"Apologize"

Anna turned around to face her step sister and her step mother. "Thanks for ruining my life" Her father looked at her outrageously. "Don't wait up for me dad. I will be home late" She said as she grabbed a toast and left the kitchen with no idea where she was going to go…

This was like any other day. She crossed a busy street and nearly cursed at a lousy muggle. She never used the cursed word 'muggleborn', there was a clear possibility she was one too. Anna sighed as she slided down random bench.

"Only one week," she muttered to herself... But it wasn't only. Her aimlessness extended through out the day and slowly morphed into hate and unknown sadness as the night took over the day. She made her way home, lazily. as she walked down the street she couldn't help but feel how empty her life is. If it wasn't for Hogwarts, she would have left home long ago. She turned the door knob and saw her dad lying infront of the telly, fast asleep.

A sad ghost of a smile appeared on her face... she took a blanket from the closet and slowly put it on him... The lines on his face showed how much tired and exhausted he was but peaceful in his sleep... Anna sighed... She loved her dad, no matter what happened.

The week passed in a blur, her birthday came and went. Her dad gave her a small present while Catherine and her mother completely ignored it. And finally the day she was waiting for slowly arrived.

Anna stood between platforms nine and ten, listening to her father's long speech about how to behave. She sighed and waited for him to finish.

"Do I make myself clear?" Her father said sternly.

"Yes…" Anna replied. She looked at her wrist watch. "It's getting late. Bye dad"

She started to walk away, just then her dad called her from back.

"Anna…"

"Yes!" She looked over her shoulder carefully not to let any emotion slip.

"Be careful…"

"Don't worry dad. I will be"

Without any other word she pushed her trolley and broke into a run. Once she was on the platform. She climbed on to Hogwarts express and found herself an empty apartment. Anna was usually by herself. She never mixed up with other Slytherines. She was an outcast. No one really knew her, she barely talked with anyone. Suddenly the door to her compartment opened. A girl with black hair and black eyes walked in. It was Nikkei Williams, Anna's only best friend

"Nikkei!"

"Ann!"

Two girls hugged each other.

"I'm so glad to see you" said Anna smiling.

"God! Summer vacations can be so boring"

Anna laughed at Nikkei's comment. Nikkie didn't like summer vacations, at all.

"How was your summer?"

"Boring! I did all summer homework during the first month of the vacations.

"How was yours? Did that bimbo tried to mess with you?" Nikkie asked.

"It was quite boring. She tried to mess up my vacations but you know me. I won't let her boss me around. Where are you going?"

"Well…"

"Say it"

"Me and Blaise got together, this summer"

Anna looked at her.

"You serious?"

"Yeah"

"You know you can get someone better than him"

Nikkie frowned at her. "Bye Anna" With that she left the apartment.

Anna looked out from the window.

It seemed everyone had someone, except for her. Even Nikkie did. 'Seems like you are the only one left.' Anna sighed. Out of boredom she opened Sam's trunk and started to look for an old copy of Witch Weekly. She found it lying at the bottom of her trunk. 'God she is so organized.' She started flipping through it. She didn't really find anything interesting in it, except of an article about Harry bloody Potter and his love life with that red headed Weasel. That redhead was the demand of every one. Even Slytherines wanted her but not for any serious relationship. Just for good shag.

Anna yawned. She looked at her chipped red nail polish. Time slowly passed away. At lunch the plump lady came. Anna bought 2 chocolate frogs and 1 pumpkin pastry. She kept looking out from the window as the express moved. Just then, the compartment door opened.

"What do you want?" She asked annoyed not even looking assuming it's an annoying first year or just Nikkie.

"Some one is having a short fuse" He smirked

Anna didn't look up, even though she was surprised for a few seconds then annoyance ran through her as she realized that the only time he did acknowledge her was when she opened a door for him in charms class.

"Sod off Malfoy!" Anna replied feeling thoroughly bored with him.

"How dare you?" Snarled Malfoy. "You don't know who I am?"

"I know who exactly you are. Why don't you go to that slut Parkinson and stop bothering me."

Draco looked a bit taken back. "From which house are you?"

"Same in which you are"

Draco looked at her and frowned. "Never seen you around"

"I have been here from past six years. Now do you mind leaving me alone?" She snapped back.

"I will be watching you" Said Malfoy as he left the compartment. There was something about her, something…different.

**And Check out my other stories. The Malfoy Maid [ Draco/Ginny] and The Fat Girl [ Draco/ Oc]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fire  
>Chapter: Night<strong>

And Check out my other stories. The Malfoy Maid [ Draco/Ginny] and The Fat Girl [ Draco/ Oc]

**Once she was at Hogwarts she just couldn't wait to go out on the grounds. Anna was an insomniac, she couldn't sleep at night. Dumbledore's boring bloody long shitty speech about Voldemort and how he is getting powerful, nearly made her doze off in her plate. Anna was not a death eater, nor was she on Saint Potter's side. She was not really interested into all this rubbish. She ate quickly and was just about to leave when she caught, Malfoy staring at her. She looked directly in his cold grey eyes for a second or two, and then she left the great hall.  
>'What's wrong with that blonde prince' She wondered as she made her way towards the Slythrine common room.<br>**

"**Password" Said the portrait roughly. **

**"Pure bloods"**

**The door opened, she stepped in. 'Seems like I'm the first when here' she thought as she was half way through the common room what she saw made her sick to her stomach.  
><strong>

"**Get a room Nikkei!" She said feeling disgusted. Blaise and Nikkei were kissing. Feeling as if she would be sick any moment she went up to her dorm. Her trunk was already there; she pulled opened it and started to search for her sketch book. She climbed down the stairs and found the common room to be completely empty. She was down the hall when she saw Snape coming towards her.  
><strong>

"**Miss Parker, Professor Dumbledore would like to have a word with you" He said to her coldly.  
><strong>

**Anna nodded slowly. 'Now what!' She thought as she was on her way to Dumbledore's office. She stood in front of the gargoyle, looking at it blankly. 'Well, it's not going to open by itself'  
><strong>

"**Right you are Miss Parker" Said some one from the back. Anna turned around to find professor Dumbledore standing behind her.  
><strong>

"**Follow me, Sherbet Lemon" The gargoyle at once sprang to life.  
><strong>

**Anna followed him, to his office  
><strong>

"**Miss Parker how was your summer" Dumbledore asked  
><strong>

"**It was terrific, went to Ireland just for the heck of it," She said sarcastically. "Like always boring"  
><strong>

"**Well, Miss Parker, I wanted to talk about your parents." He said  
><strong>

**Anna stared at the old wizard. "What about them"  
><strong>

"**You know that you are adopted"  
><strong>

"**Yes! Can you please tell me about them? Are they alive? Do they know I'm their daughter? Do they know about me?" She asked eagerly. Her heart was pumping fast. She could feel it jumping up and down under her chest.  
><strong>

"**Well, I'm sorry, Miss Parker, but they were murdered this summer."**

**Anna felt the floor under her feet slip. She felt a cold wave swept over her body. She stared blankly at Dumbledore.  
><strong>

"**This can't be true" She stuttered. "This can't be true!"**

**Dumbledore looked at her sadly. There was a long silence.  
><strong>

"**How did they die?" Anna asked as she dropped her body in the near by chair.  
><strong>

"**They were on their way to meet you, when they were murdered by Death Eaters."  
><strong>

**Anna looked at Dumbledore, not willing to believe what he was saying. **

**"Death eaters are Vold-" Dumbeldore began.**

**"I know who they are, remember I'm a Slytherin?" She snapped back dully.**

**Her eyes started to burn as tears formed in them. How could this be happening with her? She just didn't want to believe it. Silent tears fell from her eyes. Dead, her parents were dead. At once she ran from Dumbledore's office, down the long corridor, then another flight of stairs, down another corridor. She ran until she lost her breath, until her legs refused to carry her anymore and her body refused to move. Crying hoarsely she slumped against a wall, her breath running fast, heart pumping fast and tears running down her face continuously. Once she was normal she stood and lazily made her way towards the Slythrine common room.  
><strong>

"**Password" Asked the portrait  
><strong>

"**Pure bloods" Said Anna in whisper  
><strong>

"**Password!" Asked the portrait  
><strong>

"**I SAID PURE BLOODS" Yelled Anna  
><strong>

**At once the portrait door sprang open. The common room was deserted except for a absurd looking group of fifth year guys high on mushrooms**

**facing the fire place. Without looking who the were she made her way up to her dorm. She banged open the door making all the girls yell in anger. She reached open her trunk and opened it searching desperately for something. When she found it she was about to leave the dorm, when she heard one of the girl yell at her.  
><strong>

"**Not everyone is shagging at this time of the night like you, Parker slut"**

**Anna snapped at her head towards that girl. Anger so much inside her that she wanted to strangle that bitch right then and there but instead she took out her wand.  
><strong>

"**Expelliarmus" She yelled. "Next time keep your mouth shut, you bitch"**

**With that she left the dorm, down the stairs. When she reached the common room, few boys were already down looking at her as if she was an alien.  
><strong>

"**What are you staring at you bunch of idiots" She said with anger. Tears were falling down her face, her mascara all coming out. Clutching the little bag in her hand tight she left the common room.  
><strong>

**As the portrait door closed one particular person stared at the closed door.**

Crying hysterically she walked down the corridor, not knowing where she is going. She kept on dragging her body until she couldn't walk anymore. Dropping her body on the ground she cried and cried. Then suddenly she felt so much anger and hate burning inside her that she took out a tiny vial, it shimmered some sort of dark alomst black liquid. She slowly, carefully unstopple the vial and sniffed it. One sniff made her entire head spin. She slowly bought the vial close to her lips when a sob escaped her lips. she smashed the vial against the castle walls. As new fresh tears escaped her eyes.

**As she made feeble attempts to get up again something sharp hit digged deep in her palm, she looked at her hand and saw blood pooling in her palm. Her eyes caught the vial glass and slowly she picked it up anticipating a new thought. She rooled her sleeves up and recklessly sunk the sharp glass in her soft skin and made a deep slash on her hand making red blood flow out of it, made another deep gash, blood flowing out if it crazy, dripping to the floor. She cried hysterically, sobs coming out from her mouth. This was not how she wanted her life to be. She wanted it to be normal, not a crazy rollercoaster ride. Without even thinking she made another cut on her arm making the blood come out. How much she hated her life, hated every single thing. She made another deep gash. Blood flowing from her hands and arm crazy.  
><strong>

**Suddenly she heard sharp footsteps coming. Not bothered to hide she kept on sitting on the floor. She didn't give a damn if she got caught. She didn't look up kept on staring at the blood dripping out from her hand and arm. The footstep came closer. Anna didn't look up just stared at the blood. The footstep came and stopped near her. The person kneeled down and took her bleeding hand in his. Anna looked up at the person it was non other then the blonde prince, Draco Malfoy. She at once took her hand back and pushed him away, anger burning inside her like hell. He was death eater. He might be the one who have killed her parents.  
><strong>

"**It's because of people like you. You bloody death eaters killed my parents" She yelled at him.  
><strong>

**Draco stood up looking at her as if she was crazy.  
><strong>

"**Your fucking Voldemort killed them! You bastards!" She cried out.  
><strong>

"**I will kill you all, each one of you!" She took out her wand. "Avada Kedavra!"  
><strong>

**Draco moved away, it missed him by few inches. He took out his wand  
><strong>

"**Expelliarmus" The wand flew out of her wand and landed out of the floor. **

**Draco moved towards her with anger fuming inside her. How dare she attack him like this? He pushed her against the wall. He stared in her eyes; he could see the anger mixed with fear. He smirked at her. Anna tried to push him away  
><strong>

"**Get the fuck away from me, you death eater" She said through her clenched teeth.  
><strong>

"**Don't call me that" Draco snapped back. "I'm not a death eater and I didn't kill your parents."  
><strong>

"**LIAR! It might not you but the other death eaters killed them!" She spat with so much hate.  
><strong>

**Draco moved closer to her making her crush against the wall, he took her shoulders in his hand.  
><strong>

"**I told you I'm not a death eater!" He said through his gritted teeth his fingers sinking in her shoulders just to get his point through. He looked in her eyes, the fear quite clear in them. She jerked her head away making her brown hair fell on her face like curtain. Draco brushed her hair back, softly and tucked them behind her ears. His breath was hot against her neck. Anna kept on choking out sobs, tears running down her face.  
><strong>

"**Tell me what have happened, Anna?" Draco asked in a barely audible voice, only Anna could hear his voice. His hands snaked around her waist holding her firmly as her knees started to buckle up.  
><strong>

"**What's wrong Anna?" He said again. But no reply came. All came were small sobs.  
><strong>

**Suddenly Anna felt drowsy and weak. With one forceful push, she pushed Draco away and looked at her arm and hand. The blood was flowing madly from the deep cuts. She looked up at Draco. He looked angry but slowly he started to become blurry. The vision stared to become distorted. She could feel her knees giving away. She could feel her body falling to the floor. Everything went dark…..  
><strong>

**Anna didn't know where she was, or for how long she had been unconscious. She lied there on the soft bed; her eyes felt extremely heavy and refused to open. There was pin drop silent all around her. She wanted to move but her body felt extremely weak. She kept on lying there for few minutes, until she forced her eyes to open and only saw pitch-black darkness. She knew it was either very late or very early. Then it hit her she was at hospital wings. She remembered the consequence of that night when she cut herself apart. The same pain suddenly strikes her again, her parents. They have been murdered before she could even meet them. Tears formed in her eyes. She slowly crept out from the bed and was about to leave when the matron caught her.**

"**And where do you think you are going, young lady?" She said in a stern voice. **

"**You are going to stay in this bed until you are back to normal. Do you know how much blood you have lost? It was kind enough of Mr. Malfoy to bring you up before you bleed to death that night!"  
><strong>

**Anna didn't say anything. She just listened. How Malfoy can be so kind, she thought. That is something were odd to expect from a person like him  
><strong>

"**For how long have I been here?" Anna asked the matron in a dead voice.  
><strong>

"**A week!"  
><strong>

**Anna looked up at her**

"**If you didn't wake up we were going to send you to St Mungos. Consider yourself lucky Miss Parker that you didn't end up dieing"  
><strong>

**Anna let out a bitter laugh. "It would have been nice if I would have died…Can I leave?"  
><strong>

"**Absolutely not! I won't allow you to leave at this time of night. You can leave in the morning." The matron said dryly and walked away. "And oh yes, Miss Parker. It would be nice of you to say thank you, to Mr. Malfoy. He has been coming regularly to hospital Wing just to check on you…" With that she left, leaving Anna stand alone in the dark.  
><strong>

**Lost in thoughts Anna went to bed again.**

The sun was shinning brightly out side the Hospital Wing's window. When Anna woke up the matron forced Anna to drink three different sorts of potions, one, which Anna recognized, was a Potion to equal your blood level. It tasted like strawberries when in real it was not. After that the matron left the hospital wing allowing her to change into her clothes.

**She left the hospital Wing and made her way back to her to her common. She skipped all of her classes and just lay on the bed not doing anything in particular lying around. She didn't go to the great hall for lunch or dinner. She felt extremely sick in the stomach due to those stupid potions. Slythrine girls came in and went out of the dorm. Anna's only friend Nikkei walked up to her and gave her a long lecture telling her how she dare destroy herself. It only pissed off Anna more. In anger she told Nikkei to sod off and leave her alone.**

**After quite a long time Anna rolled over her stomach and looked at the watch it was half-past nine. Thirty minutes past the curfew. 'Who gives a damn?' She thought to herself. She got out from her bed, changed into black slacks and a sleeve less black shirt, as she was feeling hot due to those bloody potions. She made her way down the stairs and to her dismay she found Malfoy sitting all by herself in the common in front of the fire. Draco caught her eyes, steel cold grey pouring into dark haunting brown. She cursed him under her breath. She looked away and with a determined expression on her face she started to walk off.**

**"Petrificus Totalus!" **

**At once Anna's body became stiff at stone. ~**

And Check out my other stories. The Malfoy Maid [ Draco/Ginny] and The Fat Girl [ Draco/ Oc]


	3. Chapter 3

And Check out my other stories. The Malfoy Maid [ Draco/Ginny] and The Fat Girl [ Draco/ Oc]

**Her body was tied up and was incredibly stiff. She could hear him, bustling around her but couldn't see what he was doing. What was his problem? It was so not like a Malfoy or any Molfoy at all.…'He could have just let me die that night'…Anna could hear Malfoy approaching her…**

**"Eneverta!"**

**At once her body relaxed. She stood up on her feet and faced Malfoy, her warm eyes staring into cold grey. His cold ones sending creeps down her back, making her shiver and involuntary shudder in front of him. She felt weak as a child and somewhat scared of him. He was going to do something to her…something, which she cannot explain, doing something, which was powerful. All of a sudden all the anger and hatred inside her has just vanished…She felt empty and some how emotionally drained….**

**"What do you want, Malfoy?" She asked in a dead voice.**

**Draco just stared at her with a blank expression on his face.**

**"I want to know about you, Anna?" He asked. "All I know is your name…"**

**"You don't need to know anything about me!" She said coldly. "Just leave me alone and STOP trying to boss me around!"**

**"I'm not trying to boss you around!" Draco said calmly, too calmly.. . "You have done something to me…I can't get you out of my mind…Its **

**like you have hypnotized me Anna…I can't get you out of my mind even when I'm with Pansy or any other girl…"**

**Anna let out a cold laugh. "I can't believe that a Slythrine sex god is saying all this! What do you want me for Malfoy? Let me guess for a good shag! I'm not your personal whore Malfoy! Find some you can feast upon!" She spat bitterly.**

**This time Draco let out a laugh not cynically but in hilarity.**

**"Oh Parker! I can get as many whores I want…. That's not a problem for me… My father is a death eater…I can get what ever I want!"**

**Anna looked up at him angrily. "And that's the god damn reason I hate you so much, Malfoy! I hate your fucking father!" She spat angrily. "And that's what you are going to grow up to be. Just like him!"**

**Draco walked towards her briskly, and took hold of her shoulders, his fingers digging in her skin. He looked in her eyes; he could see the terror and fear mixed with hate and anger.**

**"I have told you before! That I'm not going to be a DEATH EATER! Do you hear me?" He yelled.**

**Anna looked in his eyes; she could see the fury burning. His touch was firm and was hurting her. She wanted to answer back but couldn't find her voice. She wanted to push away but some how felt weak under his gaze…Her legs felt weak and her knees ready to give away. She could feel her eyes burning up with tears…what was happening to her. She had never felt so weak…She stood there staring in his eyes…**

**He could feel his body tense, fear in her eyes quite clear but he still looked in her eyes as if searching for something, something which was hidden from him…He loosened his grip on her. She crumpled down…Draco caught her in his arms, his hands firm around her waist. He crouched as she crumpled to the floor. She looked dead but fragile. Her eyes were glistering with tears…He didn't mean to make her cry. 'What have you done, Malfoy' He thought to himself. 'You fool, you made her cry!'**

**She could feel something burning inside her…a sudden rush of anger…a sudden rise. She could feel his hands around her waist; his touch was burning her skin. She felt disgusted. At once she pushed him away. He fell to the floor and looked up at her bewildered. She stared at him. She didn't know what to say.**

**What went wrong? Draco thought to himself. One second I'm holding her next I'm on the floor**

**"What do you want, Malfoy?" She said as she backed away from him.**

**"Like I said before Anna, I want to know you?"**

**"Well then I'm sorry I don't think you are up to that level to understand me…" She said coldly.**

**Draco laughed out. "Oh this is hilarious, Parker, you talking about standards. That's just rubbish. Do you know what your standard is?"**

**"You don't need to tell me where I stand, Malfoy! I know where I belong!" She said angrily. "At least I'm not going to be a death eater! Nor I will be killed in duel by the hands of some arse hole!"**

**Draco looked at her in fury. "Don't talk about things you don't know about Parker! You know nothing about my life! And how many times do I have to tell you! I'm not going to be a death eater! Don't bloody talk about things you don't know!"**

**He stood there staring in her eyes, hoping for her to react.**

**"It's useless to talk to you Parker, they are right about you. You are nothing but a cold hearted bitch, a cipher who doesn't give a damn about others…"He said coldly and walked out of the empty class room leaving Anna confused….**

**For the next few days everything was still. Draco didn't talk with Anna but he kept an annoying close watch on her. He didn't block her way in the hall, Draco didn't corner her yet their eyes met. It was very powerful thing when their eyes met cold hard gray eyes piercing into dead brown haunting eyes. Both of them felt an incredibly powerful force pulling them to each other but Anna completely ignored it. She treated Draco as if he didn't exist.**

**Draco couldn't stop himself from looking at her, he couldn't resist her. The way she carried herself, the way she looked at a person yet not letting them know that she is looking at them. Sitting at the end of the table alone, eating not caring for a thing that is happening around her, lost in a small world that consisted of nothing but pain.**

**Anna knew that he was always watching her. She knew that he was always there where she was, following her like a shadow. Anna was very irritated. She wished that he would just disappear. They weren't talking with each other but there was something between them, Anna could just feel it but ignored it. It had been a whole month since she arrived at the school. Hogwarts was her escape from her house and so called family but this year Draco was going to make it horrible for her.**

**Anna stared at the canopy of her bed. She could hear the soft snores of girls sleeping around her. She was the only one lying there awake. She hasn't slept for 2 whole nights. She crept out of the bed and made her way down the dorm stairs. The floor was cold beneath her feet. The common room was dark there was no one their except for a figure lying on the couch, sleeping. Anna quietly crept out of the common room and made her way down the hall. The castle was drenched in silence. There was no sound except for the soft sound of the wind making the leaves rustle along with it.**

**Anna walked down the hall; she had no idea where she was going. She kept on strolling in the castle until she felt tired. She looked at her wrist watch it was three in the morning. Anna decided on going back to the common room as the caretaker and his stinky cat will be out for the night round. As she was making her back to the castle she felt presence of someone, she felt as if some one was following her. She turned around and saw no one. 'It's just your mind playing tricks on you, Parker' she said to her self.**

**She walked a few more steps when some one caught her by wrist and pulled her in an empty dark classroom. Before she knew, cold lips were pressed against hers. The action was so sudden that she didn't know what to do. Her pulse fastened, and panic started to take over her body. The person pinned her against the door, his body hard against her. She tried to push him away but the more she pushed him away the more he made his grip firm. He pushed her to the floor, Anna feel to the floor. She reached her pocket for a wand but nothing was there. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes. The person came out of the darkness and showed himself. Anna was shocked to see who it was. It wasn't Draco but it was Blaise!**

**"Blaise! What do you want?" She asked her lips trembling.**

**He let out a mocking laugh but didn't say anything. Blaise moved towards her. Once again he darted for her lips but this time Anna fought back. She scratched Blaise on the cheek with her nails. At once he let out a yell in pain.**

**"You BITCH!" He yelled.**

**He looked at her furiously. Blaise gripped her hair and pulled her up from the floor. He slapped her across the face making her lips bleed. Blaise pushed her against the wall and kissed her roughly, biting her lips forcing his tongue in her mouth.**

**Anna was captivated by fear and panic. She felt helpless. Anna tried to push him away but Blaise pushed her back and her head smashed against the wall. She felt warm blood flowing down her neck. This time Anna pushed Blaise away with force. He fell to the ground. Anna didn't wait for a second she rushed towards the door and broke into a run. She heard Blaise yelling behind her, calling her back. She could hear the clatter of his shoes indicating that he was running after her. **

**Breathless Anna kept on running. She tripped and fell to the floor. She turned around and saw Blaise approaching her. Once again she stood up and broke into a run. She turned down the hall when once again some one grabbed her hand and pulled her close to itself. Anna looked up and saw it was Draco who was staring down into her fearful eyes. Anna didn't move, didn't twitched, didn't even breath loudly. She could hear Blaise approaching her. He stopped and looked around.**

**"Damn! Fuck that bitch!" He muttered under his breath and started to run again.**

**Anna stood still, clinging to Draco's white shirt that was now stained with her blood. She stood there close to him, her hands on his chest her head resting on his shoulder. She let out a muffled sob.**

**Draco held her tightly in his arms. He knew that she was crying, when she let out a muffled sob Draco's heartbeat doubled for a second. Draco cupped her face in his hands and brought it up. He cleaned the tears from her cheeks with his thumb. He looked at the blood coming out from her bruised lips. Her nightshirt was soaked with blood. Draco didn't say a word. He just held her close to himself; his strong arms around her making her feel safe. He stood there and waited for her to calm down….**

**Anna had never felt this way….In his arms, she felt so safe…she could not understand why…She sat in her bed looking at the ceiling…He had held her… He was cruel and arrogant but soft and gentle as well...He rescued her from that bastard…She had to thank you him some how…She had no idea...**

**Suddenly she got out from her bed and reached her trunk. She searched through it and found galleons…She looked at them thought fully…Making her mind she got out of the bed. She looked out from her window. Sun had started to rise. She dressed up quietly while other girls were sleeping. She went to the common hoping that Malfoy was down stairs but he was not. She sighed slowly and walked towards the portrait hole, planning to go to a small deserted class room that she liked a lot.**

**Anna attended all her classes but she did not saw Malfoy in any of them. She felt something in the pit of stomach, she never felt that way… She was worried. Where is he? She questioned herself getting agitated and feeling restless. She went for flying to clear her mind that evening. She did not even realize what the time was. When she looked around it was quite dark. Her mind was filled with thoughts of his parents, and Malfoy. He had acted quite out of the way, making her fell so shocked.**

**She walked towards the dungeons feeling slightly exhausted…**

**"Password"**

**"Fluo essences" She said in a flat voice.**

**"Wrong you lil scum"**

**She looked up at the portrait. "What the fuck…" She said under her breathe**

**She touched the little pouch filled with galleons. She owed to Malfoy. It was useless standing over here. She walked towards the deserted class room. She entered the room and shut the door behind her. She loved this room it was small and warm. She hated the dungeons, they were cold and damp. She looked out of the window when suddenly the door behind her open and a figure walked in, fuming with rage. The figure picked up the chair and threw it against the wall.**

**It was him, what was he doing here. She came out the dark and looked at him. Her heart skipped a beat. She felt it again that similar feeling, an attraction towards him.**

**He suddenly noticed her; there she was standing in front of him. She looked incredibly beautiful and pulling Draco towards her like a magnet.**

**"What are you doing here?" He snarled at her. Not caring how he sounded.**

**She laughed at him making Draco even more confused and angry.**

**"This is my hiding place you are the one marching into it, Malfoy"**

**"Don't call me by that name," He said furiously. 'He hated this name!' Ann thought.**

**She did not say anything just looked at him. He was angry, but why? After few minutes, she walked up to him. She took a little pouch of galleons and put it on the table.**

**" You saved my life, I owe you." She said in a business like tone. "This is all I have to give to you, hundred and Seventy-Five Galleons."**

**He looked up at her, feeling disgusted. What dose she thinks of her self! How dare she? He saved her life not for Galleons.**

**" How dare you!" He exclaimed. "I didn't save your life for fucking Galleons Anna. He took small steps towards her. "What do you think? You can pay me. I am not your servant." His voice rising with anger.**

**" You know what would have happened if I just stood there and watched…" His voice now dangerously low. "You know what he would have done to you, he would have ripped you apart, bruised you. Made you feel sorry for your fucking existence…"**

**Draco stepped towards her again to close the gap between them and was surprised to see her backing away from him, a distinct look of fright in her eyes. She was afraid of him. A little excitement ran through his body, he could have some with this. Draco was enjoying himself, now he knew the power he had over Anna and it thrilled him. This kind of power was better than blackmail or humiliation. This was not about what he knew about her, this was all about him. He had been in many situations where he held the power, but never in a situation where he was the power. It was new, and he liked it.**

**" He would have fucked you Anna…" He said slowly in a disgusted voice. He could hear her gasp. He smirked. She was afraid of him and he loved this moment…**

**"Stop it…" She said in a small voice and looked away from him.**

**Draco turned her head towards him. She looked at him straight in eye. Draco moved closed to her closing the gap. His lips on hers now, he kissed her with force. His hand in her hair, he pushed her against the wall, not caring that he was crushing her frail body. His mouth assaulted her mouth; he slipped his tongue in her mouth and heard her let out a moan. He knew she was tensed; her eyes still had the look of fright. He moved back slightly and breathed.**

**" Why are you scared?" He asked in whispered.**

**" I don't know…" She replied in a small voice. "Draco…" Anna said ever so softly, "you are invading my personal space…"**

**He smirked at her.**

**" Anna…I am here for you" He looked in her eyes.**

**" You Promise…" She asked him. In her mind she knew, what she said was a mistake.**

**He once again pressed his lips on hers. This time kissing her with more force and passion, she got her answer. Draco tangled his hands with hers; their fingers intertwined and flushed him self against her. He started kissing her softly and gently, Anna's inside melted, she moved back from Draco and looked in his murky grey eyes, which were now filled with calmness and incredible lust. **

**"Don't ever leave me Draco, I am trusting you, for the first time, I am…" Anna whispered. "You see this locket," She continued as she took out the locket from under her jumper, "This is the only thing I have of my mother…" **

**Draco smiled softly, "I'll never leave you," He spoke as he pulled her in a hug, his chin resting on her head. Suddenly the expressions in his eyes changed as they became, dark cold and murky again. The pain seared through his body and he closed his eyes as the pain became unable to bear. He tried to shut it, tried to block it but this time it was intense. **

**"I'll see you later," Draco said roughly, as he pushed Anna away from him and marched out of the room shutting the door behind him with a bang.**

**Anna looked at the door, one part of her was furious with Draco walking out on her like this but she knew this was Draco Malfoy, she could not expect butterflies and Lilies from him, her other half knew that he was his now and she was his…**

**Somewhere far and deep down in the dungeons a voice chilled the walls and the insides of standing men as he spoke lethally low;**

**"What have you been up to" **

**"I have her in confidence, she trusts me…" The other voice replied in a dead voice.**

**"Very good, finally you are proving yourself…" The first voice came, pleased.**

**"You have to let her go…" The dead voice begged.**

**"Soon enough…" The voice replied rough.**

**AN: So what do you all think! Please REVIEW! Your reviews mean a lot! xD **And Check out my other stories. The Malfoy Maid [ Draco/Ginny] and The Fat Girl [ Draco/ Oc]


End file.
